


Ass Worship

by tisfan



Series: QuakeRider Short and Sexy [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Ass Play, Body Worship, F/M, Fingering, ass worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22725076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisfan/pseuds/tisfan
Relationships: Robbie Reyes/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: QuakeRider Short and Sexy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634146
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Ass Worship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_marathon_continues](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_marathon_continues/gifts).



The bedroom was lit only by candles that smelled soft and warm of beeswax. New sheets, something white and touchable. Billowy. Several new pillows, too, so Daisy could lounge like a queen.

Robbie had set up a tray on the bedside table; a few bottles of water, two glasses of champagne and the rest of that bottle was chilling gently in the ice bucket. Chocolates and grapes, strawberries and cheese. Those little after dinner melt-mints that Daisy loved so much.

Setting the mood.

Daisy had on a simple robe that barely covered her ass. Which was kind of the point, really.

Robbie had on even less; he was wearing only an awed smile.

“Hmmm,” Daisy said, and she picked up the champagne glass, let the bubbles tickle her nose. “Kneel.”

Robbie sank down with easy grace until his butt was resting on his heels, hands on those amazing thighs. But tonight wasn’t about him. Tonight… tonight was about Daisy.

She pressed the cup to his lips and tipped it, just a little higher than would allow him to take neat swallows. He had to gulp, and gulp again without a pause for breath until the whole glass was empty.

It was hard to get the Rider more than tipsy, but a little tipsy wasn’t too difficult. She took a few, less heroic, swallows out of the second glass, then climbed onto the bed, arranging herself. Pillows under her belly and chest, ass up, legs just a little spread. It wasn’t the most comfortable position, but it did what she wanted it to do in such a way that she wasn’t uncomfortable, at least.

Robbie waited a few minutes for her to settle in and then came up behind her.

His first strokes over her ass, round and on display for him to adore, were tentative, barely brushes over the slippery material of her robe. Almost ticklish, and she squirmed around, which had the added benefit of making him sigh with satisfaction.

Robbie loved her ass, complimented it on every possible occasion. He loved touching it, stroking, licking and kissing. He even, sometimes, liked to spank it until her skin was pink and puffy and she was smarting in all the right ways.

“So perfect, girlfriend,” Robbie murmured.

He never called her mistress or ma’am, not even in their various dom sex-play. Girlfriend.

That was enough title for her.

He grew bolder, fingers gripping, stroking. Rubbing. She liked that; the gluteus maximus was the largest muscle in the body. Which meant it was also the one that got the most sore, and while a co-worker or a friend might be willing to dig a thumb into a sore neck or shoulder muscle, you didn’t ask a casual acquaintance for an assrub. 

But Robbie loved it; and because he loved it, Daisy loved it. It didn’t take long with him rubbing the stiffness and ache out of those muscles for her to be writhing around, humping at the pillow, her thighs clenching.

By the time she was almost completely -- but not quite -- relaxed, he changed it up, fingernails dragging along the skin, pads brushing over her hole, until she was wiggling with an entirely new and welcome tension.

Massage oil became lube, and soon enough, Robbie was dragging his cock through her slippery crack, head rubbing over her asshole. 

If tonight was about him, he might have started the process of getting her prepped, but it wasn’t.

A lube slick hand moved between her legs, playing at her clit, just that little bit, pressing and rubbing. Light, easy strokes, the way she liked it, and then quick, short, index finger and middle on either side of her clit, tweaking it in between his fingers.

It was good, it was so good, and he was rutting against her, breath heated and eager against her back.

Heat built, slow and then faster until her skin was broiling, damp with sweat, her hair was hanging in her face, and she was pushing back at him, ass begging for him, clit swollen and throbbing.

“Robbie--”

She went stiff, every muscle clenching up until she could hardly breathe, eyes screwed so tight she could see nothing but flashes of light against her eyelids. Her toes curled and her fingers bit into the pillows.

She collapsed into the nest of pillows, deliciously sated and panting for breath. Robbie flipped the ends of the robe out of the way, and she heard him, hand on his cock, stroking it, but really, she was exhausted and content.

When he splattered onto her bare back, ass, and the back of her thighs, she made a slight face, but was too blissed out to complain.

“So beautiful, girlfriend,” Robbie told her. She could hear the way he was smirking at her, even if she was too worn out to turn around and look.

“Uh-huh,” Daisy managed.

He fished the wipes off the table and cleaned her up, then stretched out at her side, facing up and looking at the ceiling. She smiled at him, dreamily, eyes half open. “That was lovely.”

“Any time.”


End file.
